


The Tragedy of the Broken King

by Swordood



Series: King Callum AU [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Callum whump, Dismemberment, Eventual Romance, Everyone's sad, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Injury Recovery, King Callum AU, Non-Canonical Character Death, OC Relationship, callum isn't there though, dead royal family, enemies to reluctant allies to begruging friends to arranged marriage to lovers, eventual Rayla/Callum, eventual egg quest, eventual mage callum, eventual sword user callum, ghostboy Ezran, graphic depiction of stabbing, guilty consience Rayla, he uses sword and magic, headcanon pip is king harrow, it's complicated - Freeform, king in bird body, maybe eventual dragonboy! Ezra, sad Bait, sad callum, short sword, somewhat role reversal Callum & Ezran, that only i know, they didn't find the egg au, with only one arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordood/pseuds/Swordood
Summary: Three changes, and everything changesThree differences, and destiny movesJust threeIn which Callum apologizes, and Ezran never finds the egg.In which Callum wasn't worried about Ezran missing, and his conversation with Harrow continues longer.In which Viren separates Ezran's soul from his body, just before they leave for the Banther lodge.three changesand everything changesa darker take on the events of The Dragon Prince plot
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: King Callum AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Tragedy of the Broken King

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to take the time now to explain myself a bit.
> 
> this story, although i love the fandom, isn't something I usually write stories for. I'm usually working on my crossover fictions, but right now i'm suffering a major writer's block on most of my other fiction and this was all i could think about to write SOMETHING.
> 
> so i started writing, and lo and behold I'm 10,000 words in and I have something I'm confident is a masterpiece.  
> a masterpiece no one asked for or wanted, but a tear inducer all the same.
> 
> i won't spoil anything more than the tags have, but I want you all to go at this with a fresh perspective and open minds. and I hope it reduces you all into bubbly, snotty teary messes!
> 
> this is from the bottom of my black heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (aggressively shoves chapter into reader's face while laughing evilly)

“Ezran I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.”

Callum waited to hear Ezran’s response. When nothing came, he put both hands on the door and tried again. “Come on. Later you can call me a jerkface, and I’ll do the crazy jerkface dance for you. It is a dance of stupitude and sorry-ness.”

Still no response. Callum sighed, turning his back to the door and slumping down. 

Everything was silent for a moment, all he could hear was the slight ringing in his ears. 

“Look Ez, I didn't mean to snap at you.” he confessed. “I’m just worried about King Harrow, and I want to help but I don’t know how, and I know if I do I’ll just get in the way… and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

He leaned his head on the door and waited.

A slight shuffling can through the door, and then more silence.

Callum sighed, shoulders sinking. Figured, Ezran was probably still pissed at him, which he had every right to be.

He gathered his energy to sit up, to stand and make up an excuse to leave the room and gather his thoughts. They would probably need some books to read at the lodge, it wasn’t like they had much else to do there anyway.

The door he was still leaning on clicked open, and Callum fell backwards. He grunted as he hit his head on the way down, not hard enough to cause any damage, but enough to make it somewhat hurt.

“You could just call him dad you know.” Ezran spoke up. He was still frowning down at him from where he lay on the floor, but he was talking to him at least.

Then Callum registered what he said. There were so many things wrong with it, but he discarded them for an awkward smile. “I know.”

“You really think they’re trying to kill him?” Ezran’s voice came out small, and scared. “The elves?”

Callum drug Ezran into a hug. “They’ll try.” He released the small boy, turning to look in his eyes. “But we both know Dad’ll never let them. They’ll be sent packing before the night is over.”

Ezran looked brighter at his words, but Callum knew them for what they really were. 

He hoped his lie was true as well, though he could not help but know it wasn’t.

“Come on, lets pack everything we’ll need for a week of winter-less banther lodging. We won’t have snow to make snowmen. And we don’t want to make dirt men now do we?”

Ezran smiled, shaKing his head vigorously. “We do not wish to build a dirt man.” In his arms, Bait let out an affirming groan.

“Alright then. After you pack some clothes, choose a few games and toys you’ll want to entertain yourself for the week. I’m gonna go grab some books or something. Anything you want, you know, before I grab a bunch of boring history books or something?”

“A good fantasy book would do.”

—————————————-

Callum approached the door of the throne room, breaths coming long and deep in an effort to calm his thrumming heart. 

Would this be the last time he’d see his fa- the King? Would their last conversation be an argument about pushing them aside? An awkward heart to heart with the threat of looming death hanging over them? Would this conversation even matter? And the King would be completely fine?

So many possibilities, and Callum wasn’t even sure as to the relationship between him and his King.

Which was probably what scared him the most.

Would he finally be able to have a father figure in harrow, only to have it taken away at the last moment by assassins from Xadia? He didn’t know.

It was probably best not to have his hopes up then. He took in a calming breath, entering the room.

He stepped forward, eyes down.

“Prince Callum.”

His eyes darted up, meeting the figure of his fa- the King. 

He looked tired, and sad. Callum could remember the last time he saw him like that, after his mother… passed. He didn’t like to remember.

It took a second more for Callum to remember proper decorum. He shot straight up, before bowing low at his waist, a hand to his heart. 

“My King.”

“No-I.” 

What?

“...please.”

Callum stood, somewhat surprised. “Okay.” He straightened himself.

“Callum, I know I’m not you’re birth father, or but I want you to know that…” Harrow stopped, hesitating.

Was he…?

Harrow took a deep breath in, sighing audibly. “This isn’t easy… so the most important things I’ve written down.” Harrow reached into his pocket, retrieving a rolled up parchment or paper.

Callum reached out, taking the letter from the King’s hand. “A letter?” He turned to inspect it.

The seal keeping the paper closed bore the royal mark, revealing it to have been written and sealed by Harrow himself.

“You’ll understand in time. I want you to break the seal when…” he stopped, realizing what he was about to say. “Well, you’ll know when.”

“When you’ve been killed.” Callum spoke up. His tone wasn’t heated or accusatory. It was only spoken as cold, hard fact.

The King put his hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. “War is full of uncertainty.”

Ezran felt the rolling burn of anger fill his stomach. It wasn’t fair! He just wanted the King to be his father, and the elves were taking him away before that could happen. “Why can’t you do something about it? Can’t you just make peace with them?”

King Harrow smiled sadly. “It’s not that simple.”

Callum pushed his way out of the Kings hope. “It seems pretty simple to me. You don’t want to die, I’m sure the elves and dragons don’t want to die. So, everyone agrees!” Callum hands pointed somewhere away from the castle in an attempt to point at Xadia.

“There are centuries of history. Generations of wrongs and crimes. On both sides. I am responsible for some of those wrongs.” He paused, a weight seeming to fall over his shoulders. “I have done terrible things. I thought they were necessary. Now, I don’t know.”

The older man’s eyes closed with regret. He opened them to look at Callum. “But I do know I will pay the price for the choices I made.”

So he was feeling guilty? Fine, but that didn’t mean he had to die to pay that price. He had to live, so he could change things. He had to live for ezran.

For Callum.

“There has to be a way to make it right.”

“It’s too late.” Harrow turned, looking towards the windows. “What is done cannot be undone.”

“But you’re the King!” Callum protested. He didn’t believe anything could be bad enough to eventually be forgiven of. “You can do anything!”

The King chuckled. “The great illusion of childhood is that adults have all the power and freedom. But the truth is the opposite.” Callum watches as Barrows face turned wistful. “A child is freer than a King.”

Callum looked to the letter sullenly, in defeat. He inwardly shook his head, determination filling him. “I’m going to give this back to you this weekend, ok?” His words disguised his unspoken plea. ‘Don’t die’ “I’m not gonna have to open this.”

“Take care of your brother.” Harrow put his hand on Callum’s shoulder, a sad smile on his face. “Maybe this weekend I’ll meet you at the lodge? We can have a vacation, just the three of us. Father and sons.”

Callum slammed into his middle, arms wrapped around his father in a hug. He felt the King hug back, tightly.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, and then the King drew back. His eyes were misty, though neither of them acknowledged it.

“It’s time for you both to go. Are you both packed?”

Callum nodded.

“Then you must leave. Take Ezran and go to the gate. There will be a squad of soldiers there who will guard you while you are at the banther lodge. Your aunt Amaya will be there Tomorrow morning.” Harrow stood, turning to look out of the window.

Callum took the moment to leave.

The door closed, and the King was left with his heart heavy.

—————————————————

Rayla collapsed over the top of the castle wall, breath heavy and limbs achy. 

She lay there bonelessly, like a sack of rootfruit. Her hands shook with exhaustion. Even so, a smirk lit her face. Take that stupid human cliff!

She moved to pick herself up, eyes darting around her position for threats. There were none.

She took a moment to look over the walls and to the forest, toward where Runaan and the other moon shadow elves had set up camp. “You’re wrong about me. I can do this…. I will do this!”

She then crouched anyway, moving swiftly and gracefully along the barricades of the wall. She kept to the shadows, dodging patrols and watch guards all the same.

She needed to be quick and efficient. She was alone, and while her team would be along shortly, all it would take was one body, one sighting, to set the entire Kingdom on lockdown. And then the mission would be impossible to pull off.

Ok, it was runaan’s team, not hers.

Runaan may have forced her to sit out, and she may have made a mistake.

But she had to do this. She had to fulfill her part of the mission.

Runaan wouldn’t understand. 

Her parents were runaways. She would not be the same. Even if she hadn’t been hard enough to take the human’s life away the night before, she would not make the same mistake.

She couldn’t afford to.

Suddenly, she could hear steps echoing up the flight of stairs in the tower just ahead of her. There were two sets of them, indicating two or more guards.

She ducked behind a bunch of crates, curling into herself as small as she could in an effort to hide herself. Then, she clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle any possible sounds.

She could not let herself make any noises to alert the guards. Her hiding place barely hid her from the door as it was. And the side facing the walkway was almost completely open. If one of them turned to investigate any noises after passing her hiding spot, she’d be discovered.

Just as she was sure she was completely out of sight, she heard the two sets of feet meet the top of the tower landing. And then they were walking her way. 

And they were talking.

“I heard you were part of the reconnaissance party looking for the elves this morning. Any sign of the assassins?” The voice belonged to a female, young but mature. The wavers in her voice gave away the fear she was probably feeling.

“No.” This was a man’s voice that answered back. “Nothing. If the assassins are on their way, they’re coming in a way we can’t detect.”

The two guards passed Rayla’s hiding place, she could see their backs now.

“I don’t like this. How are we going to protect the King against something we can’t see?”

“Hey…” the male guard turned to the female. His voice was reassuring as he continued talking.

It took Rayla a second to tune back in, she was too busy holding in a gasp and panicked breathing. Her eyes were wide.

If either of them turned any further, they’d see her.

“... the King will be protected by hundreds of guards. Even if they can sneak past some of us, they won’t be able to sneak past us all. And the moment they reveal themselves, the alarms will go off and everyone will rush to the King's defense. There’s no way they’ll succeed. And even if they have magic on their side, we have Lord Viran, who can fight off whatever spells the elves will cast. Don’t worry, his plans always work out for the best.”

The two of them turned to continue walking again, and Rayla relaxed. She stood quietly, backing away as quickly and silently as she could, towards the tower.

She stopped when the woman began speaking again, voice full of doubt.

“But the princes…”

“Hey, it’s fine Kersha.” The male responded. “The King’s sending them away from the castle for the week. They’ll be miles away by the time the elves can try anything.”

“But they won’t have the troops to protect them, will they?”

“Maybe not as many as the King does, but it won’t really matter. They’ll have the added protection of the elves not knowing where they went. Besides, it’s not like the elves are after the princes, they’ve only been sent away because the King doesn’t want them to be targets of opportunity.”

So the humans were sending their princes away. That wasn’t good. She ignored the feelings that came with the human’s assumption they wouldn’t target a child, and the doubts they drug up.

Runaan wouldn’t know about the human princes leaving either, and by the time Rayla would be able to tell them it would be too late.

It looked like she’d have to follow after the princes herself. But she had no idea where to even begin looking! The human Kingdom of Katolis was massive, there was no way she’d be able to find them alone, even with the power the moon would grant her tonight.

She was in luck, however. Because as she debated inwardly, the two human guards kept talking.

“If you’re still scared, I’m sure the team is still inside the castle grounds. Most of the crown guard will be stationed in the castle tonight, so the princes are being protected by a mix of crown guard and volunteers.”

“I’m not scared! And I would never abandon my post.”

The male guard shook his head amusedly. “It’s okay to be scared for someone else, Kersha. And the King would probably be happy to know you care so much about the princes. I certainly find it adorable.”

The woman blushed, shaking her head. “Shut up Ansel! Fine, I’ll go and protect the princes then!”

Rayla breathed outward slowly. Her best bet would be to follow these two. Otherwise she’d never find her target in time.

Follow them she did.

———————————————————

Callum and Ezran waited in the shadows of the gate. Ezran was seated on his pack, keeping himself and Bait entertained. Callum, meanwhile, faced toward the sun on its path to setting.

“It’s getting late.” He observed. ‘Where are the guards, anyway?’

Ezran shrugged his shoulders. “Do you think there'll be food at the lodge?”

Callum smirked at Ezran. “Nothing that hasn’t hardened to weapons grade material anyway. The guards will probably bring supplies with them.”

The sounds of approaching feet and clinking of armor caused Callum to look up, and his eyes widened at the sight of Viran leading a group of guardsmen towards the princes.

“Lord Viran.”

“Please excuse my presence. I only tagged along to see the princes off myself.” 

His calm and collected voice caused Callum to relax. “You’re fine… actually, now that the guards are here, we should probably be going now.”

“Not yet, prince Callum. I understand your haste to leave this moment, What with the approaching threat. But I have an idea. One I hope you can use to keep yourselves safe, even more than the guards would be able to.”

Callum’s cogs turned in his head. “You mean with magic?”

“Yes. If you wish, I can explain the procedure and the spell. You don’t have to trust this old man just because he comes up to you with spells he promises will help.”

Callum smiled softly, before his eyes darted toward the castle. “You can use magic to help… have you tried telling da… King Harrow?””

Whether or not Viran noticed the slip, Callum couldn’t say. The man continued talking as if he hadn’t.

“King Harrow is a stubborn man… but he is also virtuous and loyal to a fault. I’d find it admirable any other moment, but right now, it’s infuriating.” Viran sighed. “I’ve already tried to persuade the King to use magic, but he has some… concerns of its source, and is refusing to allow me to use it to solve the assassin problem.”

Callum sighed, shoulders sinking. Figures things wouldn’t be so easy.

“But, as I said before, I do have a plan to protect you with magic.”

Callum looked upwards, facing Viran with hope raising in his chest.

“You do? What is it?”

“Well, right now, the most protective thing we can do for you now is to hide you away. If they cannot find you, then they cannot seek to harm you.”

“Well, yeah. The King is sending us to…”

“Yes, I know where he’s sending you. It’s best not to mention it out loud now, we do not know how close the elves are.”

At that, Callum shut his mouth.

“Everyone in the castle also knows of Prince Ezrans… adventurous side.”

Ezran sat up at this, eyes lighting with curiosity. “Well, I do like to wander.”

Viren nodded to the young Prince. “And so you do, prince Ezran.” He turned back to Callum. “Unfortunately, it is too dangerous for him to be walking around in the forest right now, especially due to the Elven threat.”

“What are you suggesting?” Callum tilted his head.

“I know a spell I can use. It’s a simple one, but it does have a high material cost. If you allow me, my Princes, I can put Ezran to sleep until the threat has passed.”

“Put me to sleep?”

“It will only be temporary. Its effects shouldn’t last longer than sunrise from now, unless a threat to the Prince’s life is close by. Best case scenario will be Prince Ezran will wake up tomorrow morning as if he simply went to bed early.”

He did not mention the worst case scenario, because they all knew what they were hiding from.

“I don’t know about this Callum.” Ezran grabbed the sleeve of his brother’s coat, staring into his brother’s eyes with budding fear.

Callum turned to look Viran in the eyes. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“The spell is completely safe. Claudia could have performed it two years ago perfectly, and I am a master of the seventh primal magic.”

He put his hand on Callum’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“I promise on my worth as a mage, Prince Ezran will not be harmed by my spell.”

Callum closed his eyes, taking in a calming breath. He turned to Ezran.

“I’ll only agree if you agree Ez. I won’t make this decision without your input.”

Ezran looked up at Viran, before his eyes came back to Callum. “Do I have to? I can always promise to stay inside.”

Callum smiled softly. “You don’t have to Ez.” His smile became a teasing smirk. “But will you really keep your promise all week?”

Ezran met his gaze defiantly, before it melted into an embarrassed pout. “No.”

Callum smiled softly at Ezran again, and the young prince sucked in a calming breath.

“Ok, you can use the spell on me.”

“Very well, my prince.” Viren nodded. He pulled out a box filled with a ton of ingredients, shuffling through them to check if he had them all.

Ezran stopped him by tugging on his pant leg. “Will it hurt?”

“No, Prince Ezran. It won’t even tickle. You’ll only feel a brief feeling of drowsiness before you’ll fall into a deep sleep.”

Ezran nodded.

Viran began his spell, his eyes glowing purple. His hands lit up with an ethereal glow, the light spilling a deep blue tinged with purple. He began chanting, his voice echoing with an otherworldly power. “Peekefas ot enim emokeb dnah, ydob s’ti morf luos siht etarapes” 

As the last word spilled out of his mouth, Viran held his hand to Ezran’s forehead. More blue light spilled out from nowhere, originating from the point between Viran’s hand and Ezran’s forehead.

Ezran’s eyes fell shut, and Viran pulled his hand away, folding both of his hands together to hold his cane. Callum caught his brother before he fell bonelessly to the ground. “Ezran!”

“Prince Ezran is fine, merely sleeping. It will make it easier to hide him.”

Callum breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Lord Viran.”

Viran let out a tiny smile, just the slight upturn of his lips. “Now, I believe you should be setting out. Is everyone here?” He counted out the guards, before frowning slightly.  
“It seems we are short a few soldiers.”

One of the men stepped forward and spoke up. “Two of my men have taken up ill ecently. As they are, they would only hamper our mission to protect the royal family.”

Viran let out a displeased hum.

“Excuse me! Please wait!”

The group turned to a call from across the courtyard, where two soldiers, a man and a woman, were sprinting towards them. They waited until they reached them, and some more while they caught their breath.

Viran’s eyebrow was raised disapprovingly, while everyone else was just curious.

“I apologize Lord Viran, My Princes, for disturbing you.”

Viran raised his eyebrow. “Is there a reason for this disturbance.”

The woman stood up from supporting herself on her knees, breath steady and confident. She bowed to Viran, before she bowed deeper for Callum and Ezran, a hand on her heart symbolizing her loyalty. “I wish to volunteer my service to the Crownsguard for the duration of this crisis.”

Viran raised his brow even higher. Callum briefly wondered if his brow would fly away if it was raised any more.

“Well then, your presence is convenient. The crownsguard is spread thin at the moment. Two more members, no matter how temporary, will be a welcome addition.”

“Two, Lord Viran?” The male guard’s eyes went wide.

“Oh?” Viran met the man’s gaze with a quizzical one of his own. “Did you not wish to provide a needed service to the King?”

“I will serve the King in any way, shape or form.”

“Then you will be serving the King well in the crownsguard.” Viran’s smile was friendly. The guard shivered anyway.

“Yes Lord Viren.”

“Goodspeed crownsguard, Prince Callum, Prince Ezran.”

The group began to leave through the gates, traveling down the road, before turning east to the Banther lodge.

Trailing behind them silently, just out of hearing range and sticking to the darkest of shadows, was a moon shadow elf.   
_________________________________________

As they walked away, viren turned towards the castle and began strolling toward it.  
His palm opened, revealing an orb of blue, tinged with purple. He tossed the orb in the air, catching it once again.

He looked it over with the air of a satisfied man. “Don’t worry, Prince Ezran. I will take good care of you.”  
And he continued to walk, putting the orb in his pocket.

Now to convince Harrow

————————————————————-

Hours later, the group set themselves up in the banther lodge. 

There were six guards, four crownsguard and two volunteers. Ezran was sleeping, so Callum set him down in the back room’s bed and covered him in blankets.

Not including Ezran, there were seven people in the banther lodge. Which meant seven mouths to feed. Considering the time between their last visit here, and the bare necessities in provisions they could take, it was a lot to handle on his own.

Still, King Harrow… his father, the King, said Aunt Amaya would be at the lodge in the morning. They had plenty of supplies to last one night before it would be bolstered by whatever provisions Aunt Amaya and her troops brought with them.

On that account, maybe he could make something fun, maybe a little sweet. Like breakfast-dinner… brinner. Jelly tarts sounded good now… if only then Callum could tease Ezran about missing out before relenting and making more tomorrow.

The things he did for his brother.

As the guards set up patrol shifts and vantage points, barricades and guard shifts, Callum made jelly tart dough. He rolled the dough out, carefully measuring and cutting equal pieces and laying them on a metal tray.

The soldiers needed something light but burnishing for the long night. Callum figured some nuts could do the trick, before disregarding. 

Some people had nut allergies, and he hadn’t taken stock on people’s allergies at all. Best not chance it.

There were poppy seeds in the cabinet, still good. And one of the soldiers had, by chance, brought honey. Callum’s heart clenched with old grief, even as his hands mixed the ingredients together.

Honey jelly tarts with poppy seeds had been his mother’s favorite, after all.

Callum set the jelly tarts into the oven, closing the doors and letting the heat begin cooKing the Jelly tarts. He sat on the counter and waited.

“Prince Callum?”

He jumped, head swiveling to look at the source of the voice.

It was the volunteer guards.

“Oh, hi. Didn’t see you there.”

The woman had a smile on her face, giving him a bow.

“That’s fine, my Prince.”

“You can just call me Callum, Miss…?”

“My name is Kersha, Prince Callum.” She smiled wider, a teasing glint in her eyes. “And this is my friend Ansel.”

Ansel bowed as well. “A pleasure to meet you, prince Callum.”

Callum brushed the brief feelings of annoyance out of his mind. “Pleased to meet you as well, Kersha, Ansel. Is there anything you need?”

“The captain ordered us to inform you that sunset is in an hour. He says that if you need to be outside for any reason, it’s best to go now. He doesn’t want anyone outside the moment the light of the sun is gone.” Ansel answered.

“Oh, I’m good for now.”

“As you wish prince Callum.”

Kersha bowed along with Ansel, but did not go to leave as Ansel did. The two males looked at her with curiosity.

She looked back at Callum with a smile.

“May I ask what you are doing, Prince Callum?”

“I’m maKing Brinner.”

“Brinner?” Ansel’s brow rose, while Kersha just smiled more.

“Yeah, breakfast/dinner. Ezran and I’ve been pretty busy today, so we skipped out on lunch. At least, I did. Ezran probably raided jelly tarts from Barius again.”

“You skipped meals?” Kersha whispered in horror, while Ansel shook his head, muttering. “Raided jelly tarts.”

“Well, Ezran likes to challenge himself, and Barius dislikes Ezran taKing the tarts without asKing. We all know the King pays Barius well whenever Ezran visits, and Barius would be happy to give him tarts if he asked, but Ezran likes to try new plans, routes and distractions in an effort to take the Tarts himself. I think Barius is amusing him mostly, because most of the time he only puts up token resistance.”

The guards smiled at the insight into the lives of the royal family, amused greatly.

“Well, if you wanted food you could have asked. I like cooKing, and used to do most of the cooKing for my family back home. I’d be happy to cook up something.”

Ansel nodded. “Kersha does make a mean soup.”

Callum shook his head politely. “Thank you for the offer, and I may accept it some other time. But dad likes us to be independent when we stay at the lodge. And I do admit that I like doing things for myself sometimes. Besides, you were all busy maKing plans to keep my brother and I safe. This is the least I can do.”

Ansel looked into the oven, staring at the jelly tarts within. “That sure seems a lot to make for just two young princes.”

Callum smiled shyly. “Well, it wouldn’t be enough if Ezran was awake, but Lord Viran says he’ll wake up tomorrow. Besides, it’s not all for me. This is your dinner too.”

The two guards looked up at that with surprise, pointing to themselves.

Callum nodded. “As I said, the least I can do. Would you let the others know when the jelly tarts are finished? I can hand them out when they cool down, or if it’s too dangerous I can give them to you to give out.”

“Thank you Prince Callum. We will pass out the dinner when it is ready.” Ansel bowed again.

Callum pouted. “It’s brinner.”

Kersha giggled into her hand.

It always amazed the common populace how kind and generous the royal family was.

———————

Brinner had been passed out and consumed, and the sun had finally set. The light of the full moon spilled into the windows from its place in the skies.

The windows themselves had been covered by thick, heavy curtains, so that no light escaped outside. Outside lanterns had been extinguished, and excess entrances bolted shut.

The only way in now was through the heavily guarded front door. But the crownsguard soldiers were confident it wouldn’t matter.

Because from the outside, the entire building looked deserted. The captain said it was a precaution. The elves may only be targeting the King, but in such crises’, the crownguard always behaved as if the entire royal family was at risk.

Callum risked a peek through the curtains, eying the moon with distaste.

Who knew something so beautiful could bring with it a situation so messed up.

Callum moved the curtain back into its place after one cursory scam through the forest trees, fingers carefully fixing the creases of the curtain to ensure no light leaked out.

He made his way to the bed where Ezran lay, Bait snuggled into the sleeping boy’s side. The lizard let out a groan as Callum ran his fingers through his brother’s hair.

He should probably get some sleep, but he couldn’t. He was worried sick.

He knew miles away his father was currently fighting for his very life, and something in him knew the man wouldn’t make it. Even though he wished, prayed and hoped, that corner of him knew for certain his father would not live past the morning.

His fingers continued to go through his brother’s hair as he worried.

What made it worse was the lack of news. There was no way for him to know what was going on now, with him so far away from the castle. He didn’t know the progress the assassins were maKing, how many crownsguard were falling to protect their King. How many were falling keeping their location secret, away from the elves in case they got greedy and came for them as well.

He didn’t know.

And it scared him.

Bait groaned again, shifting his body to nuzzle comfortingly into Callum’s hand.

“Yeah, I know Bait. I’m worried too. But I wouldn’t be able to help anyone at all. Just get in the way of the experienced fighters.”

Bait groaned again, and Callum sighed. TalKing to a lizard. At least it was Ezran’s friend.

He would definitely feel crazy if it had been a random animal, but Bait was special to Ezran, so he was special to Callum.

Just like Pip was special to Harrow. His father.

Callum briefly thought about getting himself an animal parter, before casting that thought away. He’d make a horrible animal owner. 

Best stick to drawing. That was his shtick.

For now though, Callum was too nervous to draw. His hands shook with nerves, and that would make all his lines horrible.

And all he could focus on was the current crisis.

It would be better if he didn’t immortalize it by accidentally drawing ferocious elves, thank you very much.

Something banged from the direction of the lodge’s main entrance, and Callum froze.

Yelling began pouring in from the walls, the guards yelling orders and expletives. The word ‘elf’ caught his attention, and Callum grimaced.

They were here.

He eyed the spear next to the door, left by Kersha’s ‘just in case’.

He kissed Ezran’s head, giving Bait a fond pat.

He looked up from the door when everything became quiet again. From beyond the door, Callum could hear shuffling, but no clinKing of armor.

The elves had beaten the crownsguard.

That was ok, as long as they weren’t dead. Because their mission would still be carried out.

Ezran would live.

Even if Callum had to die for it.

He grabbed the spear, opening the door and closing it swiftly behind him, so no one could see the person he was protecting.

The elf stood at the end of the hallway, framed in the light of the moon spilling in from curtainless windows, and visible to his eye from the lone covered lantern between them in the hall.

She was hurt, no more than bruises though, and in her hands carried two bloodied swords.

And she glared at him with furious, glowing with the power of the moon, eyes

Wrapped around a single arm was a single white band.

And for some reason, Callum knew his father was dead.

—————————————————-

Rayla sat outside the large, wooden human house, waiting.

She wondered why humans built such big houses, although she did have to admit some of the other species of elves had the same problem with building big houses. At least this one was better than just grey stone.

Much more lively when made with wood than with stone,

She knew the humans she had followed were inside, though she hadn’t seen a glimpse of them for hours now. She wasn’t sure which room her target, prince Ezran, was located, and it was a serious hurdle in her plans.

Another hurdle was something she had faced before. Would she be able to kill, even if it was a human.

The last time she tried, she had seen the fear in the man’s eyes, and it reminded her of herself. Of her own fear and doubts.

The human had seemed more like a sentient being in that moment than what the stories had described them as.

He didn’t look like a monster.

She briefly wondered why the elves were even killing anyone, wasn’t that why the humans had been kicked out of Xadia in the first place.

She immediately shook that thought out of her head.

No, killing, under certain circumstances, was necessary. It was the human’s tendency to use those lives to fuel their ‘magic’, their perversions of the sacred primal scourges, that got them kicked out of Xadia.

And her team had been sent here not because of that, but because of their murder of the Dragon King and his unborn child, the Dragon Prince.

It wasn’t fair to punish a child for their parents' sins. Rayla knew that first hand.

But Justice demanded to be met. 

A King for a King, and a prince for a prince.

A father for a father, and a child for an egg.

This was justice.

Rayla watched and waited as night fell. Soon, the cover of clouds blocking the moon lifted, and Rayla was filled with the moon’s power.

She had what she needed, now she just had to figure out where the prince was located.

Her eyes scanned the dark windows of the cabin, meeting each and every one with a critical eye. She could see nothing.

She was just about to give up when her eyes saw a sliver of light in one of the side windows, cosset towards the back of the cabin.

A face was peeking out the side of the curtains. Rayla would have missed it if she hadn’t been looking right at it at the time. The face was too young and wasn’t covered by a helmet to be a guard. There was a chance it wasn’t even Prince Ezran, but it was a place to start.

Rayla circled back around towards the front of the cabin, ready to jump out of the trees and race for the door.

She hesitated.

Should she?

She had no guarantee she wouldn’t freeze. She also had no backup, and would not have help if she froze in the middle of a group of soldiers.

She would be helpless if she failed.

She should have stayed in the clearing like Runaan told her.

She turned to leave. If she was fast enough, she’d be able to get back before Runaan finished his side of the mission, and the group would make their way back to the campsite. She sunk into the feeling of shame as she thought about her failure. At least she’d be able to lead them to the prince, when they were finished.

She froze when the band on her right arm lit up red, loosening and falling off. A pant of grief and determination welled up in her, anger furrowing her features.

They already completed their side of the mission. Whoever hadn’t died would already be on their way to the checkpoint now. She wouldn’t make it before they did.

And now that one part of the mission had been carried out, they would not be able to fall back, and it was quite possible they wouldn’t get another chance to strike Prince Ezran down.

It was now or nothing. And she was the only one who could do it.

She hardened her heart, turned back to the lodge, and sprinted toward the lodge. The moon kept her invisible to the naked eye.

At least this way, she could say she died trying to fulfill her side of the mission.

She circled the walls of the lodge, trying to open any entrance but the front one. No luck, they bolted them all shut. If the front one bolted and or guarded, she had no chance for a silent entrance.

It didn’t matter much anyway. If she could unblock the windows of the lodge, and eliminate any source of light inside, she could use the invisibility the moon granted her to fight the guards unseen.

It would be difficult for them to fight something they couldn’t see. Which was why moonshadow elves had been sent, and why they attacked on the night of the full moon.

She made her way to the front, taking in a single, calming breath. She went over the plan in her head.

First, exterminate the lights inside.

Second, remove whatever blocked the light of the moon in the windows.

Third, fight the human guards.

And lastly, kill the human Prince, Ezran.

It would be difficult by herself, but she had no other choice.

She would not run away like her parents.

She took one final breath.

And then she charged at the doors, breaKing it open with a hard kick.

The door swung open, splintering at the lock and sending wood hips flying everywhere, carried by a small breeze created from the door swinging open.

Lucky for her, the breeze from outside, combined with the breeze created from the sudden opening of the door, created a breeze strong enough to extinguish all the lights closest to the door. She could she lights further on in the house, and a single covered lanter in the hallway, but this worked just as well.

“Stand together! Don’t let the assassins close to the prince!” One of the guards, one of the ones that had golden colored steel inflated along the edges of his armor, shouted. They moved into a line, blocking her access to the hallway with the lantern.

Stupid. If she hadn’t suspected before, she would have known now they were protecting something, and where it was.

She stepped further into the cabin, out of the moonlight. As she did so, her invisibility left her.

“It’s just one elf?” One of the other guards, one without the golden embellishments, asked shocked. He looked towards the one who yelled before.

“It doesn’t matter, kill it!”

The one in the center rushed at her with a sword. “Long live Prince Ezran, long live Prince Callum! Long live King Harrow!” With each salute to the royal family, he swung his blade.

She sidestepped the man’s swipe, deflecting his next attack almost lazily. She jumped onto one of the couches when another embellished human rushed at her from behind.

‘Step two, curtains.’

She kept dodging swipes and stabs of the soldiers' weapons, leading them on a chace around the room as she slashed each curtain away from the windows. Soon enough, the only light in the room was what spilled in from the room.

And she was invisible again.

She grimaced, even though the humans couldn’t see it, circling them warily. She would not be able to do her task while they were actively searching for her. If she rushed ahead, it would be easy to attack her from behind in a bottleneck. She’d probably succeed in killing her target, at the expense of wasting her own life.

She had to take these guards down.

“Stick together! Back to back! She won’t get us if we work together!” The female without the embellishments called out.

They all instinctively listened, huddling into a circle back to back, weapons pointed outward. Rayla was almost impressed with their thinking.

Unfortunately for them, she was an elf. A moonshadow elf. A moonshadow elf at the height of their power on the height of the full moon.

She jumped upwards and into the ceiling beams, circling them from above. She hung from directly above them, before pausing.

“Is she gone?” One of the embellished soldiers asked, voice shaky.

“No.” She dropped down into the center of their group. “I’m not.”

They all threw themselves forward as quick as they could, scattering from the disembodied voice that appeared behind them. Before they could all get away, Rayla slashed at the one who spoke last, slicing through his collarbone and up his neck. He fell to the ground gurgling, and did not get back up.

Rayla ignored the pool of blood spilling underneath the body, allowing a single second of regret and revulsion to fill her, and then she hardened herself again and taught.

As a group fighting one elf, they were able to fight her based on the attacks she made, giving her glancing blows and hard blunt hits. None of them drew any blood.

On her side, she dropped them all one by one. Some with clean cuts to the throat or other such weak points. 

Soon enough, there were only two left standing. Both of them were the unembellished guards, no gold on their armor.

It wasn’t much of a surprise to her. They moved together well, and their teamwork spoke of practice both on and off the field. If she were to guess, Rayla thinks they are either family or lovers, and considering the woman’s dark skin compared to the man’s light skin, she was leaning more towards lovers.

They looked nothing alike anyway.

They also moved like they had constant field experience, something the kind of guards that spent all day guarding one place or person lacked. Sure, training and drills helped, but it left a lack of experience fieldwork gave.

Then again, Rayla had absolutely no fucking clue. She had no field experience besides the mission she was currently on. She was mostly spitting stuff out she had heard at some point from Runaan.

Rayla debated her next move carefully. While the two humans were out of breath, they also looked to be fiercely determined to not let her through.

Rayla cursed inwardly. She had to get through now. The night was past halfway over, and she hadn’t even gotten to her target yet.

A thought entered her head, and she glanced at the large piece of furniture they had moved to barricade one of the doors. Maybe….

She grabbed the edge of the table and threw it, watching as it flew and slammed into the man,.

He only had the time to flinch before he was slammed audibly into the wall. He and the table fell to the ground, the man letting out an audible groan as he did so.

“Ansel!” The woman screamed, turning her eyes to her fallen partner.

Rayla closed her eyes and rushed for the kill.

She ended up impairing the woman in her stomach, not enough to disembowel her, but enough for her to fall down clenching her stomach. If she didn’t get medical attention soon, she would be dead.

Rayla squashed the thought as she made her way to the man, who was trying to get up. She grabbed him, pulling him up to his knees.

“No… no! Ansel! Please, leave him alone!”

Rayla clenched her eyes shut, ignoring the woman's words. She raised her blade.

“Please… don’t do this!” The woman began nearly sobbing. “Please! Ansel! Take the princes and run! Listen to me damnit!”

Rayla’s determination wavered, and her blade lowered a fraction.

Her path to the prince was clear, there didn’t need to be any more bloodshed. She could let this man live. And maybe, he would save the woman.

There were only supposed to be two deaths anyway… maybe…

A flash of a human face in the dark, wet from rain, and the face of Runaan the morning after flashed into her mind.

She knew what happened when she spared human lives. She could already feel the man attempting to break out of her hold, to take her target and run. If she didn’t get her target, what were all these extra lives wasted for?

She grit her teeth, even as her heart sank and her arm raised the blade.

“I’m sorry…”

“Nooo!”

Her blade entered into the man’s heart from behind, angles through one of the gaps of his armor pieces. She felt the man flinch, before falling still. 

Her blade left the man’s body as it fell forward, and the woman let out a sobbing screech, crawling to the body of her lover.

Rayla spared one last glance at the woman and her lover. “I’m sorry.” 

She turned and walked down the hall, heart empty and sad. Still, she had a job to do.

And then the door at the end of the hall opened, and a boy with a spear left the room behind it.

She heard the door latch softly, even as the boy’s gaze traveled from her to the bodies and destruction behind her. She grimaced.

“That’s far enough.” She called out. “I’m looking for someone…”

The boy grimaced, eyes looking around the rest of the cabin. “Did you get the wrong house maybe?”

She shook her head, frown in place, and the boy grimaced. “Yeah, figures that wouldn’t really work here.” He sighed heavy, mirroring her own messed up feelings. She cleared her throat softly.

“You don’t have to die… there were only two targets tonight.” Her voice doesn’t come out as intimidatingly as she had gone for, instead it only sounds tired… sad.

“Two? Who do you mean… I know you were targeting da… King Harrow. Who else?”

“We came here for the King…” Rayla’s voice was thick with emotion, eyes closed. She opened her eyes to stare at the boy again. “But i’m here for his son, Prince Ezran.”

The boy looked behind her at the bodies. “That didn’t stop you from murdering non targets. Are you really ok with killing innocents? Why hurt someone who’s done nothing wrong?!”

She rose her tone with anger, brows furrowing with desperate fury. She began rationalizing to herself as much as the human in front of her. “Humans cut down the King of the Dragons and destroyed his only egg, the Dragon Prince.”

She raised her sword at him. “Justice will not be denied.”

The boy closed his eyes sullenly. “I see…”

He stepped closer, head high. “Well then, you’ve found me. I am prince Ezran.”

She breathed out a sigh. It was all almost over. She didn’t expect her mission to be such a… nightmare.

She turned her blade so the edge pointed toward the floor, taking a few steps forward. “I’m sorry, for all of this. But I have to do it.” She breathed in. “I didn’t want to, but I have to.”

“You know it’s wrong.”

“An assassin doesn’t decide right and wrong. Only life and death.”

She rushed at the Prince, ready to slash at him. But he was clever, using the longer reach of his spear and the narrowness of the hallway to keep her at bay.

“That’s very clever, but come on, really? How does this, any of it, solve anything?” He stepped forward, thrusting the spear low.

She knocked his spear aside, rushing forward. “This is justice! Humans attacked us unprovoked.”

He lifted his leg before she had a chance to swing at his head and caught her by her waist, pushing her away from him. She stumbled backwards, catching herself from falling just barely. She stood up to her full height, glaring at the Prince.

He glared right back. “So it’s ok for you to do the same thing?” He panted.

“Well no, it’s not the same thing. Because we’re attacking you provoked!”

“Then it’s a cycle!” He glared even harder at her. “You hurt me, someone will get revenge against the elves. It won’t end!”

“That’s not up for me to decide Princey. I’m just the messenger.”

Rayla launched herself at the prince again, jumping instead of dodging his thrust. She latched onto the ceiling beams above her, swinging herself at the Prince.

Her feet hit his chest, sending him crashing into and through the door behind him.

She landed on her feet, entering the room carefully. She watched as the prince stood back up, wiping blood from his mouth.

“Besides… part of the mission’s already been carried out. There’s no turning back for me… Not anymore.”

The boy’s breath caught, and his gaze lowered to the floor mournfully.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re just the messenger.” The prince quoted, raising himself and his spear up.

She let out a sad breath, before gathering herself together. She met him with another glare.  
“Just lay down your weapon and surrender. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

The prince growled, before letting out a loud yell and charging at her.

Without the narrow hallway aiding him, Rayla had more room to dodge his reckless thrust. She twisted around the spear, ready to slice off his head…

Only for a flash to blind her, and she missed her target, even though her blade still slashed through something. At the same time, she felt pain radiate from her forehead, traveling to her horn.

A thud sounded from something heavy hitting the floor, and the prince bowled in pain. Rayla couldn’t see past the spots and bright lights in her eyes, and she helped when something but her leg. She yelped, flinging her leg out and shaking.

Something groaned and hit the wall, and Rayla rubbed her eyes. Feeling something wet and sticky dripping from her forehead.

The prince held the stump of his left arm, gazing at it and the arm on the floor in shock. Across the room was a lizard groaning in pain, having husky the wall hard. Rayla cursed.

She knocked him on his arse, and the prince stared down the edge of the blade with wide eyes. “You blinded me!” She paused for a moment, checking her hand. The blood there made her reach for her left horn. “And you cleaved off my horn!!”

“And you disarmed me!”

Rayla huffed, and if it was told in a different setting she might have laughed. As it was, she only felt her anger fizzle into sadness again.

“I’m really sorry… for what it’s worth. You fought very bravely.”

The prince closed his eyes in acceptance, raising his neck in invitation. Her sword pressed against his neck in preparation.

“Prince Callum!!! Run!!!”

Something colored with Rayla’s back, and she fell to the floor with a wheeze as it landed on top of her, holding her down.

“Kersha?! What are you doing?!”

“Take prince Ezran and Run! Please my Prince!”

Prince Callum? Prince Ezran? Wait…

“You lied to me!” Rayla hissed.

“Like that’s any better than murder!” The prince, not Prince Ezran mumbled, gathering up the bundle in the bed. That must be the Prince, her target.

“Run!” The Kersha woman shouted.

“That’s enough!” Rayla growled and grabbed something nearby her, it was heavy! She slammed it against the helmet of the woman, and she slumped bonelessly to the ground.

Rayla stumbled to her feet, grabbing a hold of her blades as she chased after the princes. She didn’t have to go far, she caught up in the front room of the lodge.

To be fair to the boy, he had just lost an arm, was probably experiencing the effects of blood loss, and had to carry the weight of an entire other person, albeit younger than him, all the while stumbling over bodies while being chased by an assassin. She didn’t really know anyone who could have done as much as this boy had tried, even on top of having fought a superior opponent with next to no training.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to marvel. She just drug the boy and his bundle to the ground.

She moved to stand, and the boy… Callum, threw his entire body over the prince in his arms.

“Move!”

“No!”

“I said move!”

“And I said no!” Callum hissed angrily. “You’ve killed enough today! If you have to have a prince, take me! Let Ezran go! He’s 10! And innocent! I won’t let anything hurt him, not if I can take his place!”

“It can’t be you.” She showed him the bracelet digging into her arm. “The magic in this will only accept the death of Prince Ezran… no one else. Just like the death of the King was all that was accepted by the other.”

“Then you’ll have to go through my dead body to get to him!” Callum growled, moving his body to cover Ezran’s even more. “You said no one else had to die, only my brother and my father. If you won’t let me take his place, you’ll have to kill me to get to him!”

Rayla growled, lowly.

Sound prickled are her ears and she lifted her head in shock.

Lights from torches were coming through the trees, and she could hear the shouts and running of more humans. Rayla’s heart sunk even lower than it ever went before now, closing her eyes in resignation.

She turned to look at the boy beneath her. The prince doing everything in his power to save to only family he had left.

“I’m so sorry… I can’t… I have to do this.”

She raised her blade and guided it to his back, gently pressing the tip.

“What are you doing?!”

She didn’t answer, just aimed the blade in a way that wouldn’t kill or cripple him, and pushed firmly.

“No, STOP! Aaaaaah!”

Callum screamed in agony as the blade slowly passed through his body. He felt it separate his flesh, grind into his bone, and through the rest of his muscles.

He felt the moment it popped out the other side, stabbing through his baby brother. Callum’s eyes widened, instantly leaking salty tears.

“NO! STOP, Please, you’re hurting him!! PLEASE STOP! You’re killing him! STOP IT!”

She kept pushing, even as Callum fought to stop her, to raise himself off his brother and get the blade away from him. Anything. She didn’t relent, even though she desperately wanted to. She couldn’t stop. Not until she felt her blade meet the hard surface of the hardwood floor and saw the fresh puddle of new blood pool out from beneath them both. 

She withdrew her sword, sheathing it one last time. She looked at Callum, who was already raising himself off of his brother and checking the boy’s injuries. 

“I’m so sorry.” She really meant it. Her tears did not lie.

And then she fled.

————————————-

“Ez, Ezran! Wake up, please! Please wake up! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, but you gotta be alright bud! The threats gone, and she hurt you, but I’m here. Everything’s ok, but you’ve gotta get up…”  
Callum’s lips shook as he shook his brother gently as he could, already having done his best to dress the injuries. Even so, there was no answer.

He refused to acknowledge the wound leading straight to the little body’s heart, instead trying to gently waken him from the magic slumber.

He didn’t understand, the moon was setting, and the edge of morning was just over the horizon. 

Viren said he’d wake up. He had to.

Callum didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn't.

Behind him, the sound of many people bursting through the open cabin door broke the suffocating silence. He turned, half expecting to see the elf come to finish him off.

It was his aunt, who bore the most grieved expression he’d ever seen on her since his mother’s funeral.

“Aunt Amaya...Ezran won’t get up…. he’s hurt.”

Even though she couldn’t hear, his aunt understood.

She could see his grief, his injuries, the bodies surrounding them. She could see the tiny bundle In his arms that had already passed from this world.

She rushed to him, gathering Callum up into a bundle in her lap, and grieved with him.

As Callum began sobbing to himself, no doubt about to faint from blood loss, she stared at commander Gren as she checked the pulse of her youngest nephew.

He felt along the prince’s vein carefully. Face growing more resigned and weary with each passing second. Eventually, he looked her in the eyes and shook her head.

Amaya allowed herself to sink into her grief, unconcerned with her image in front of her troops. They too grieved as they carried an all to small corpse out of the way, to begin preparing it for last rights, and the seven day’s mourning customs.

Amaya didn’t move away from her last remaining family member as he was bandaged, and forced onto bed rest.

As her troops interrogated and treated the last surviving crownsguard.

Even as they began moving towards the castle again.

She was alone in the silence. And because of it, she was not aware of how loud her grieving was.

All of their grief.

—————————————————-

In a dark corner of a castle, the invisible form of a small boy whimpered softly to himself, sobbing loudly every time someone he knew or didn’t passed through him.

He didn’t know what was going on, or why he was invisible.

He just wanted his big brother.

Callum would know what to do.

He always did.

_________________________________

somewhere in the forest, miles away from the Banther lodge, Rayla sobbed into her hands, unable to look at her own reflection in the water for her shame.

her shaky hadns threw her blades away, even as she raved and curse herself and everything around her.

she felt herself be sick in the bushes, and hours later she had sobbed herself into a self loathing, sobbed out, pukey mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry?
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, i was in the middle of writing the fight between Rayla and Callum, and near the end of it i could feel my black heart breaking. especially with the inclusion of the slow stabbing.
> 
> when I first thought of the fic, my plan was for her to just get it over with. but then, as i was writing, i realized, Rayla's never killed anyone before, not in the show and not in this au. so she would be combating her morals all the way.
> 
> and it would cause her to do something even more painful than just getting it over with.
> 
> she'd try to be gentle.
> 
> and it would only hurt Callum worse.
> 
> I plan on writing more in this au, but they'll probably be more linked one shots. I plan to more to major events in this au, with a few non show related scenes thrown in for good measure. however, I know I won't be able to constantly update this story, what with all my other long ass works in progress. so linked one shots it is.
> 
> I'm trying to release one chapter at least of something per week. even if it isn't something in my regular writing schedule. i want to constantly be writing now that I'm trying to get into game design.
> 
> writing is my hobby, and I want it to be my job. which means next college semester I'm buckling down and learning some software engines. 
> 
> I'll also try writing a few original writings, but even so, i want to keep writing fanfiction as a hobby as long as i'm alive. so even though i don't update on a set schedule, know as long as i'm alive i'll get back to it... eventually.
> 
> now, as far as this Au... I have no fucking clue where it came from.
> 
> I was just reading a story from onother fanbase, and when i finished it i got bored and started surfing the web for a new story to read. and as i'm searching through The Dragon Prince, i hear in my inky black heart "what if Callum was King?"
> 
> and my brain went, "But Ezran's king. Callum would only get a chance if he was dead."
> 
> and my heart replied "what if he was"
> 
> and then my brain exploded with possibilities.  
> and this is what i wrote of it, after considering all the consequences that would arise from such a thing happening, as well as everything that would need to change to make it so.
> 
> and now here we are.
> 
> anyway, I stayed up all night writing this, so i really do hope you all enjoyed.  
> next work of this au has no title yet, but it will deal with Callum recovering, learning to fight with his new disability, Rayla grieving, and Ezran dealing with ghost issues.
> 
> oh, and as for rootfruit? its basically magical potatoes. i wanted something magical sounding and almost settled on rootberry, but they already have moonberry and I figured it was too close.


End file.
